


Eyes Wide Open

by elementalv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Cas, Dean has learned, is that he doesn't make decisions quickly, but once they're made, he jumps in with both feet, eyes wide open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my birthday, because porn makes everything better. Takes place sometime after episode 5x04.

The thing about Cas, Dean has learned, is that he doesn’t make decisions quickly, but once they’re made, he jumps in with both feet, eyes wide open, a fact he’s demonstrating once again, having pinned Dean to the wall and shoved his hand down Dean’s underwear. Cas is also whispering dirty, dirty things into Dean’s left ear, in between nibbles of Dean’s neck and jaw and yeah, earlobe. Dean is pretty sure Cas never would have thought twice about that thing with women’s underwear before Zachariah sent him back to the future. But apparently, realizing that the incident was significant enough for Dean to still speak fondly of is enough for Cas to whisper that they’re making a stop at the next Victoria’s Secret they find.

Dean groans, and his cock twitches a little in Cas’s grip, a grip that isn’t quite hard enough but Christ Almighty, it feels like a kind of heaven on its own, and Dean doesn’t ever want it to stop. Cas adds a twist just under the head, his hand tightening a fraction, and Dean whimpers at how fucking good it feels. He wants to give as good as he’s getting, but his hands are on Cas’s shoulders, and Dean can’t let go, because if he does, his knees are going to buckle, and he’ll end up on the floor. If Dean ends up on the floor without Cas on top of him, he thinks he might cry, and that would just suck.

On the other hand, sucking? Sounds like a great idea. Incredible, even, and it’s an idea he can really get behind — just as soon as Cas lets go of his cock, which Dean hopes won’t be anytime soon, if he’s being honest with himself. And fuck — Cas wipes his thumb across the head of Dean’s cock, spreading the pre-come around and lubing Dean up just enough to make things even more interesting than they already are.

Cas is whispering again, telling Dean _never wanted this before_ and _never wanted anything before_ and _before you, I felt nothing_ and _I want, and it’s because of you_ and _you, Dean, I want you_ and that last one is the one that sends Dean over the edge, because no one’s ever wanted him the way Cas does. Dean lets loose with a sob as he comes, because it’s so goddamn perfect, and he knows it isn’t over, not yet.

He locks his knees — hopes he doesn’t fall anyway — and reaches down to open Cas’s slacks and pull out his cock. Dean manages a couple of good tugs on it before Cas pushes his hand away, only to slick himself up with Dean’s come, which is the hottest thing he’s seen in the last twenty seconds, and it takes everything he has to focus long enough to shove his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. There’s no point trying to get them off completely, because getting his boots off isn’t happening, not without more brainpower than he currently has. Dean won’t turn to the wall until he absolutely has to, and that’s about a minute later, when Cas lets out a rough, “Dean — now.”

Dean hates turning around, hates losing sight of Cas’s hand slicking himself up, but he’ll hate it even more if Cas doesn’t push into him _now_, and, “Screw that girly shit with opening me up with your fingers. I want your cock.”

Cas — beautiful, loyal to a fault, and unquestioning — Cas takes him at his word. He doesn’t shove in hard the way Dean thinks he wants it. Instead, he shoves in smooth and slow, the way Dean needs it, and it’s perfect that way. Dean’s breath comes out harsh and ragged as he feels every inch go in without pause. Cas is kind of relentless that way, and he doesn’t stop until he’s plastered to Dean’s back, his arm around Dean’s waist. That's when the whispering starts again.

Dean hears _so close, so close to the perfection of Heaven_ and _the heat of your body is a succor to me as was the warmth of God’s love_ and _I no longer hear my Brothers sing — I only hear the song of your soul_. It should sound like something out of a chick flick, and to anyone else, maybe it would. But to Dean, it sounds like a promise, a huge fucking promise that Cas isn’t going anywhere, that he’ll be with Dean no matter what. And really? Dean knows that, courtesy of Zachariah and that back to the future field trip he sent Dean on.

Cas is moving quicker now, sometimes hitting Dean’s hot spot, more often missing it, but that’s okay. That uneven rhythm is just what it takes to get Dean hard again. He reaches for his cock, but Cas, greedy as any human being, gets there first, squeezing Dean’s cock in time with biting down and sucking on Dean’s neck. Cas is going to leave his mark there, a temporary one to match the permanent mark on Dean’s arm, and once again, Dean feels that zing of a promise made kept on a daily basis.

They’re hitting a new rhythm now, and Dean can’t quite figure out if he wants Cas’s cock more, or if he wants Cas’s hand. It’s a hell of a choice to have to make, and Cas, who is a single-minded bastard if ever there was one, doesn’t make it easy. He whispers _let me, let go_ and _you make me believe_ and _my faith is in you_ and Dean loses it at the last. He falls apart completely as Cas finds his release, and the only thing holding him up is Cas’s arm, Cas’s strength, Cas’s _faith_.

Dean’s breath stutters a little as he leans his forehead against the wall, and he thinks, not for the first time, that maybe he bit off more than he could chew when he introduced Cas to the joy of sex. Then again, that’s nothing new. If Dean stuck to what he could handle, he’d never have made a deal to get Sam back, never have lasted thirty years in hell before saying yes, never have told Heaven to suck it. So Dean is used to biting off more than he can chew, but for once, he thinks he might have found something that’s enough to satisfy his appetite.


End file.
